wakt ka pahiya
by Cutie pari
Summary: Pure duo os set after abhijeet ka bachpan... sometimes distance make the realtion more beautiful...peeped into know more...


Salunkhe in tention: Haan yaar ye to tu sahi keh raha hai..daya aur abhijeet abhi tak puri tarah se ek nahi hue hai...dono abhi bhi ek dusre se kheeche kheeche rahte hai...

Acp : wahi toh upar se dono ne chupi sadh ke rakhi hui hai... daya ne abhijeet ko sorry to bol diya par sayad abhijeet ne use dil se maaf nhi kiya ya fir...

salunkhe completing his sentence: ya fir daya ne abhi tak abhijeet ko maaf nahi kiya...

Acp ; Haan tabhi to dono abhi bhi alag ghar me reh rahe hai...mujhe to bhut bura lag raha hai indono ko aisa dekhkar (in soggy tone)...

salunkhe in teasing tone: to kuch karta kyun nahi...dekh agar vakt rahne par fasle mit jaye to accha hota hai varna baad me duriyan mitane me bhut vakt lag jata hai...

Acp in low tone: tu sahi keh raha hai yaar ...in dono ke beech jitne bhi laraiyan hui hai aaj tak main beech me nhi gaya par ab lagta hai mujhe hi kuch karna hoga (taking deep breath )

Next day Abhijeet became kidnap and get badly electric shock...he became a cute smile child...and was not recognising his daya although at last the culprit got arrested and abhijeet became unconsciousness...they all admitted in hospital...some times later he got his consciousness...

**In Abhijeet's room...**Daya was standing in a corner... obviouly he was in tention but trying to compose himself...

Freddy was sitting on tool near Abhijeet, purvi was standing beside his bed and pankaj was aside her..

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked around...he slightly pressed his head as was aching badly...

Daya in formal (hiding his tention): Abhijeet tum theek ho ...sar dard jada kar raha hai kya...(freddy smiled seeing his concern, he tried very well but couldn't hide his love and tention for his friend cum brother)

Abhijeet stared him like a ghost...(daya was feeling very frightened and was trying to cop up his fear)

Daya in hesitation: kya hua **boss** (he used the term after a long time...that was very pleasant shock for freddy and puri)

Freddy and purvi both looked at each other with teary smile...

Abhijeet in anger: aapne mere heplicopter vale friend ke saath kya kiya.. vo mujhe lolly pop dene vale the na (in annoyed and cute tone )

Daya in shock: abhi...tum ye kya bol rahe ho...freddy doctor ne to bola tha na sab theek hai fir...

Freddy in tention: sir mujhe to kuch samajh nahi aa raha...

Abhijeet to daya: ab aap mujhe lolly pop do mera..varna mai aapse katti ho jaunga **uncle**

All get a big jerk from that the word** uncle**...pankaj tried but he burst out in laugh...

Abhijeet in more anger: isme hansne vali kya baat hai.. haan...aaplog na very very bad uncle ho...mujhe apne heplicopter vale friend ke paas jana hai (in tears)

Daya in tention cupped his face...abhi tum ye kya bol rahe ho...tum bas mere friend ho aur kisi ke nahi suna tumne...

Abhijeet in tears: nhi nhi nhi tum mere dost nahi ho, mujhe apne friend ke paas jana hai...(in stubborn tone)

Daya in anger: abhi ek jhapar lagaunga main tumhare gaal par agar tumne dubara uss insaan ke paas jane ki baat ki to...usne kya halat kardi hai tumhari, tum apne daya ko bhi nahi pehechan rahe uske vajah se aur tum ho ki (felt a lump in his throat )

Abhijeet in naughty tone: Daya tu mujhe thappar marega.. apne bare bhai pe haath uthayega tu..

First daya didn'didn't get what he heard but after he realise and looked at abhijee in jerk ...trio were also shock, their Abhijeet sir played prank with them...

Daya in shock: abhi tum...

Abhijeet looked at them and then burst our in laughing loudly... hahaha...daya tera chehra to dekh...maja aya...kaisi lagi meri acting?

Daya in anger: shut up...just shut up (abhijeet stopped his laughing and became shock with daya's loud voice)... tumhare liye meri feelings humesa se ek majak hai na abhijeet...tum mujhe apna bhai mante ho but u know what tumhe meri koi parvah hi nahi hai ..tum bas vahi karte ho jo tumhare man me hota hai...ye sare pranks tumhare liye bhut asan hoga par mere liye nahi...i think tumhe ab jhoot bolne ki aur prank khelne ki adat ho gayi hai... dusre isse kitne bhi jada hurt ho par tumhe bas maja lootna hai... disgusting..(he looked at abhijeet last time with fiery eyes and then left from there in anger)

Abhijeet was looking so much heart broken...he composed his emotions infront of all as he didn't want to show his tears to all...

Abhijeet in fake smile: are tumlog itne pareshan kyun ho rahe ho...mai theek hun yaar..

Freddy in sad tone: sir daya sir ko itna sab kuch nahi sunana chahiye tha aapko...

Abhijeet in smile: are Freddy vo bhut ghabra gaya tha isliye usne ye sab jeh diya...accha chhoro ye sab mere kapre nikal do iss kaidkhana se nikalna hai mujhe...

Freddy : sir mai abhi leke ata hun..aap apna khyal rakhna tab tak ...(abhijeet nodded and they left from there )

Abhijeet closed his teary eyes...i m sorry daya...have hurt you again...i m really sorry...mai to tujhe bas hansta hua dekhna chahta tha isliye maine ye prank...(he wiped his tear)...har baar sochta hun aage se mai apni limit me rahunga par mera dil humesa mera saath chhor deta hai...(he wiped his tear)

Kitni baatein yaad aati hai

Tasveerein si ban jaati hain

Main kaise inhein bhooloon

Dil ko kya samjhaaun

Kitni baatein kehne ki hai

Honton par jo sehmi si hai

Ik roz inhein sun lo

Kyun aise gum-sum ho

Kyun poori ho na paayi daastaan

Kaise aayi hai aisi dooriyaan

Dono ke dilon mein chhupa hai

Jo ik anjaana sa gham

Kya ho paayega woh kam

Koyi kya kahe...

**Next Day in bureau...**

Duo were not talking to each other..just talking about professional work...all were feeling very sad...

**Inside Acp's cabin**

Freddy in tears: sir aap kuch kariye na.. abhijeet sir aur daya sir aise bilkul bhi acche nahi lagte...

Acp in firm tone: theek hai, mai dekhta hun ...tum bas dono ko andar bulayo...

sometimes later duo came inside cabin...

Daya : sir aapne hume bulaya ?

Acp : haan daya, maine tumhe jo file diya tha na complete karne vo mujhe chahiye actually mujhe aaj hq me submit karne hai...

**Daya pov: oh sit yaar, mai to file parso bureau me hi bhool gaya tha .. ab kya bolu mai sir ko?**

Acp in stern tone: Daya file kahan hai...mujhe hq me aaj kisi bhi keemat par vo file submit karni hai...

Daya in fear: sir vo mai...

Abhijeet instantly: sir vo file daya ne mujhe di thi check karne ke liye...par mai ghar pe bhool gaya...(daya looked at him shock )

Acp in anger: kya ...tum itni bari bhool kaise kar sakte ho abhijeet...ab mai hq ko kya javab dunga...?

Abhijeet lowering his head: sorry sir...

Acp in more anger: sorry...sorry kahne se tumhari galti chhup jaegi..pata nhi kya ho gaya hai tumhe aaj kl...kaam par bilkul man hi nhi lag raha tumhara...(abhijeet was silently listening all while downing his head )

Daya was feeling bad for Abhijeet...he was getting angry on Acp sir...

Daya interrupting; sir plzzz...aap abhijeet se aise baat mat kijiye... abhijeet ne kuch nahi kiya..vo file..

Acp cutting him in mid: chup ...tum to bilkul chup raho...(daya lowered his head in frustration)... Abhijeet tum abhi ke abhi ghar jayo aur file leke ayo...

Abhijeet in low tone; jee sir...(he silently move out from there )

Daya : sir mujhe kuch kaam hai...mai abhi aaya...(he rushed out from there saying this )

Acp in sad smile: sorry abhijeet tumhe bina matlab ka dant diya...par mere paas aur koi rasta nahi tha...

**In Abhijeet's house...**

Abhijeet was sitting on couch with hurt and anger ... daya was again and again ringing the door bell...

Abhijeet in anger: daya yahan se jayo...mujhe tumse koi baat nhi karna...

Daya in sad tone: Abhi sir ki baat ka kya bura manna yaar ..tum sir se itna gussa kyun ho gye...(he again knock the door)...dekho darvala khol do varna mai darvaja tor dunga...

Abhijeet opened the door with: kya mussebat hai yaar...(daya made extreme sad face seeing abhijeet)...tum mujh jaise jhoote aur prankester se kyu milna chahte ho ...mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karna ...tum jayo (he started pushing him outside)

Daya in lovely tone: abhi apne chhote bhai ko ghar se nikaloge...haiiii kitne beraham insaan ho gya hai mera bhai apne nanhe munne golu molu se bhai ko aise bahar nikal raha hai...pata nhi ab mujhe kaun apne ghar me rakhega..kaha jaega ye baccha (dramatically)...kisiko fikar hi nahi hai meri...(in soggy tone)

Abhijeet smiled a bit seeing his antics ...daya smiled broadly as he got a green signal... Abhijit just hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair...

Daya felt great sooth after feeling warmth of the relation after so many time...both buddy's eyes were wet...

Abhijeet in wet voice while hugging him tightly...daya i miss you...i miss u a lot...plss tu mujhse rootha mat kar yaar...bhut bura lagta hai...

Daya in tears: abhi mai tumhe hurt nahi karna chahta tha pata nhi mujhe kaise itna gussa kaise aa gya...mera yakeen karo maine jo kuch bhi bola aisa kuch bhi mere dil me nhi tha...(he was sobbing badly )...sach me abhi...mai

Abhijeet seperated him from hug and wipe his tears; daya tu plzzz rona band kar yaar...mera pyara bhai rote hue bilkul accha nhi lagta...

Daya once again hugged him tightly...both were feeling great sooth inside their heart...

Daya leaving him in jerk and said; abhi file...yaar pata nhi file kahan rakh di maine...abhi ravan hume kaccha chaba jaega...aur tumhe kya jaroorat thi jhoot bolne ki mere liye...kitna daant par gaya tumhe...

Abhijeet: are chhor yaar ravan ko to bas dantna hi ata hai aur fir tere hisse ki goli kha sakta hun to daant kya cheej hai...(daya looked at him lovingly)...

Again a silence prevailed in whole room...daya thought something to change his buddy's mood...his mind sparked with naughtiness...

Daya took out something from pocket and fowarded it to Abhijeet: abhi ye lo...mai tumhare liye laya...

Abhijeet in confusion looking at his fist: ye kya hai Daya?

Daya : mere pyare se abhi ke liye lolly pop (putting it on his mouth)

Abhijeet looked at him in shock while daya just burst out laughing...

Daya pulling his cheeks: awwww mera abhi lolly pop khate hue kitna cute dikhta hai...

Abhijeet throw away the lolly pop in anger and said: ab tumhara ye pagalo vala kaam khtam ho gya ho to bureau chale varna vo ravan mujhe apna hot dog samajh ke kha jaega...

Daya again burst out in laugh in which abhijeet also got emerged with a sweet smile...

Daya : abhi mere room ko khali rakhna, bureau se lautte vakt mai mere room pe kabja karne vala hun...

Abhijeet looked at him in extreme happiness and said while composing his excitement: daya...tu...(he just hugged daya tightly )...thank u so much daya...

Daya messaged acp sir in hug : thank you sir...we got each other...(with thumbs up emo jee )...and wiped his tear...

**Flashback...**

**Daya in tention: sir mai abhi ata hun..**

**Acp pradyuman in anger: Daya tum kahi nahi jaoge...**

**Daya : sir abhijeet ne kuch nhi kiya...usne sab jhoot bola hai..vo file maine chhor di thi sir bureau me..**

**Acp in firm tone: mai janta hun ye baat Daya**

**Daya in shock: aapko pata tha ...phir aapne abhi ko itna kyun danta ?**

**Acp in smile: Daya tumhe ye batane ke liye abhijeet ne jabbhi jhoot bola hai tumhare bhale ke liye hi bolbola hai...uske har ek jhooth ke peeche sirf ek hi vajah hoti hai vo hai tumhari muskurahat (tears filled up in daya's eyes)...kl usne tumse bas isliye aisa majak kiya kyunki** **vo tumhari hansi ko tumhari baato ko miss kar raha hai..kahin na kahin vo apne bhai ko miss kar raha hai...**

**Daya in broken tone: i m sorry sir...**

**Acp pressing his shoulder: isme tumhari koi galti nhi hai daya.. in fact tum dono me se kisiko nahi hai...tumdono ko thora time chahiye bas...par kisi ek ko to pehel karni hogi na varna pahle aap pahle aap ke chakkar me rishton ka darvaja band ho jaega...**

**Daya in teary smile: aise kaise band ho jaegi...mai darvaja tor dunga na...(acp laughed and patted his cheek)...**

**Acp in tears: mere dono bete aise hi muskurate acche lagte hai (daya smiled shyly)...tum dono sharat karte hi acche lagte ho mujhe itne gumsum dekhkar mera dam ghootne lagta hai...**

**Daya in naughty tone: don't worry sir...kl se aapko hume chup karvane ke liye daur lagane paregi (they both laughed merily )**

Acp saw that message and a beautiful smile came on his lip...

Acp in tears: tumhe tumhara bhai mil gaya aur mujhe mere khoye hue takat...(he wiped his tear with smile)

**The End...**

**Time is a very big healer of wound...am i right ?**

**How was this os...maine ye 1 ghante me type kiya hai..bina kuch plot ke...so really i have not idea ki ye os kaisa hai...i know aaplogo ke expectation ke according to nahi hi hoga... hope padne layak ho...**

**Do r and r...**


End file.
